Devil survivor 2 :Hybrid fusion
by kisekinokage
Summary: What if Nicaea did not have a demon summoning app but a different function that helps the DS2 characters fight the septentriones ? What of the characters from DS1 join the fray ?Are they a friend or foe ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Devil survivor 2

Devil survivor 2 fanfic

I thought of this story idea when i was trying to get my head around physics lessons in school .I have made changes to the functions of the Nicaea app ,hehe so it wont be summoning demons but the new function still involves demons ;)

* * *

~The beginning of the End ~

A lean teenage boy stood by himself on the street leaning against the cool metal railings separating the road and the walkway. Donning a white-blue hoodie with long bunny-like extensions attached to the hood and long blue pants ,the boy was oblivious to his surroundings ,as he relaxed against the railings. Music flowing out of the speakers in his hood and into his waiting ears .

Steps were heard, before an enthusiastic sounded,"Hibiki !'' The teenage boy shot up and in a swift movement removed his hood. Bright azure eyes gleamed under the rays of the sun, as the boy looked towards the direction of the call .

"Daichi ''

''Yo hibiki how was your exams?"Dachi asked curiously.

''It was okay .If you study hard you would have no problems passing the exams too."HIbiki replied adding a few words of encouragement knowing that the other probably had a tough time during the exams.

''Hah …I'm not as good at studying as you, it would be a miracle if I passed."

"Don't worry, it's just a practice exam."Hibiki grinned. This statement proved to be a mistake as seconds later Hibiki was caught in a headlock .The boys tousled with one another causing bystanders to glance at their direction ,smiling slightly at the childish scene the boys were causing .

''Let's go for lunch, I'm hungry besides I have something to show you .''

A ten-minute walk later, the boys found themselves at a food junction. After settling down at a secluded corner facing the windows with a skyline view of the streets and eating to their fullest content ,Dachi introduced the app that was the current trend ; Nicaea. Hibiki rose a brow at the induction of the app .It was kind of chilling to see the death face of your friends when they died. However since they were no news or anything against the use of such an app nor whether the one really sees the death face of their friends when they die ,Hibiki allowed himself to be registered by Dachi ,not abit suspicious at all about the nature of the application .The boys then head to the subway for a ride home.

* * *

Shibuya subway station

Daichi and Hibiki were engaged in a conversation regarding some interesting stuff that they managed to come across before something caught Daichi's eye causing him to pause momentarily. Hibiki followed his friend's gaze ,before finding himself looking a petite girl wearing their school's uniform .

"Who is that? A friend?"Hibiki questioned seeing the look Daichi was giving the girl .

"That's Io Nitta from class C, no though I wish I was her friend ."Dachi said ,with a dreamy look .Hibiki caught the look and begin to tease the other slightly to which Dachi retaliated .A ring from each of their phones disrupted their heated discussion .Both boys simultaneously fished out their hand phones .

"Oh a clip has already been updated."

Hibiki 's expression turned solemn as he watched the clip .It was unnerving as the video was very realistic ,the surrounding displayed the current station which such great detail that it was hard to dismissed it as just a great animation .Hibiki looked up towards Daichi who met with gaze with the same fear in his eyes .

Daichi flashed the last part of the clip to Hibiki who did the same to him. Both wearing looks of fear and suspicion .It was Daichi who broke the still silence between them.

"It's a joke right?"Dachi then procceded to sprout some theory that it could not possibly be real though it seemed that he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

Suddenly the ground shook greatly, the approaching trained skidded at the turn as the huge tremors of the sudden quake flipped it off the tracks. Hibiki did not even have the time to react before an overwhelming rush of pain spiked throughout his body before everything became pitched black .

Hibiki couldn't move his body .He didn't know how he was till conscious at that point in time .The only think he could register was Tico asking whether he wanted to live which he personally thought that it was a stupid question to ask, though Tico did warned him of a possible side-effect from the app if he choose to live .Giving a straight and firm answer on his decision to live ,a bight flash of light illuminated the darkness before he found himself back into the world of reality .

The sight that greeted him however was not one that he had expected .Waves of anxiety and uncertainty rolled of his body as he scanned his surroundings .The station was completely in ruins ,sparks of electricity from the exposed wires are the only light illuminating the battered place .Sounds of scuffling was heard from a corner then a familiar groan followed to which Hibiki snapped his head towards the direction of the voice .

"Dachi !"Hibiki called out relived to find that his friend was alive .Daichi was utterly scared at his predicament but managed to calm down as Hibiki directed his attention towards escaping .A rumbling sound was heard from behind .Hibiki sported a figure among the debris ,immediately springing into to action to help .However he stopped dead in his tracks as a humanoid wolf greeted him .Io Nitta between the two of them .Her face carried a look of absolute fear as the beast approached her .

In an attempt to protect herself, she raised her phone ,pressing down on a random button. A bling azure light surrounded her form as an enormous amount of energy surged through her arms .She didn't know what came over her at that moment as she found herself easing picking up a huge mass of debris and hurling it at the beast infront of her .The boys looked at her with awe as the debris crushed the beast like an insect .Hibiki soon regained his thoughts as he reached a hand out towards the girl ,pulling her up to the same level .The three gathered around the exit discussing about the scene they had just witness .

"What had just happened?"Daichi asked as he flashed his mobile phone, a demon of the ghost species named poltergeist shown on the screen .

"Nicaea "Hibiki said in a low quite voice which would not have been heard if not for the lifeless surroundings that they were in .The idea of this being the side-effect mentioned when they accepted the chance to live had not been realized by them until Hibiki recounted his experience which they found similar to theirs. Nicaea 's DHF function, Demon Human Fusion.A low growl was heard from the darkness ,the discussion was dropped as they hurried out of the station desperate to get away from the monsters that might still be lurking in the destroyed zone.

* * *

city central

Mass of people was gathered around the big screen TV where the news of the destruction was relayed to remaining civilians who have survived the ordeal. Many including the three of them were busy trying to contact their family and friends, most failing miserably as there was no secure connection .The three students later found themselves along with many others at the Roppongi crossing, huddled together as they await for help to arrive. Dachi managed to get drinks to quench their rising thirst but not before loosing another round of scissors –paper-stone .Hibiki smiled at their interaction ,relieved and happy that they could still manage a game and tease at a critical time like this .raising his head slightly ,he caught a cone-like shadow whose form stood out greatly from the bright white glow of the full moon .

"What the?"

"What is that ?"

"Look at that ."Shouts of exclamation and questions were heard from the people gathered around the area .As the mysterious being approached the group. Levitating above the ground ,the vibe it gave send chills down Hibiki's back .The pink blob hovering over the multi-colored cone began to enlarge dangerously ,getting bigger every second .

"This is bad …"Daichi mumbled as his eyes grew wide at the sight

Hibiki sensing the possible danger and outcome quickly raise his voice at the crowd in warning. "Get way from here its dangerous! "However before anyone could take a step, the blob exploded into raging flames engulfing the entire area .Those who escaped the flames bore an expression of unbelieving shock .Hibiki immediately tended to Io who had sprained her leg previously at their attempt to escape .The pink blob begin to enlarged once more however it stop short of its previous size .Missiles shot out of its openings ,destroying the surrounding building and killing the remaining survivors .soon all that was left were Hibiki and Io with Diachi nowhere to be seen .

"Nitta-san the app!"Hibiki shouted in realization. Nitta fumbled with her mobile as an incoming shot drew near the duo. Hibiki drew his hands over his head as his instinct took over .Seconds passed with no sign of pain on his body ,Hibiki looked up to see Nitta holding a club which blocked the shot successfully .However his relived dissipated the instant the club crumbled into tiny pieces and Io felled to the floor completely exhausted .Hibiki's mobile suddenly rang a tune .in a flash ,he flipped the screen open knowing fully what a notification from Nicaea entails .Hibiki could only repeat the words 'No way 'in his mind throughout the clip as he recognized the person who was expected to die .

Bright lights shone through the darkness as a truck approaches at high speed from behind the two, its tires screeching loudly against the concrete floor .

"I will rescue the both of you now !"Daichi exclaimed with determination despite the look of fear etched on his face .The truck sped past the two heading towards a crash course with the alien like monster.

"Daichi STOP!"Hibiki shouted desperately at the other but his attempt was futile as the truck crashed into the monster sending a torrent of flames skyward engulfing the creature. Passed the smoke ,the silhouette of the creature stood ominously ,with no sign of the Daichi .A look of disbelief ran across Hibiki's face before anger and hated took over .His determination to avenge his fallen friend resulted in the complete download of the data of his demon .A column of light appeared from the ground beneath his feet ,the bright azure glow illuminated the surroundings ,his phone flashing an aggressive array of lights . Hibiki wore a look of shock as immense power surged trough his entire being.

* * *

beneath the diet building

Shouts of disbelief was heard among the personnel as the screen flashed a warning red .

"Unidentified DHF, unknown d-energy."

The beeping of machines resounded throughout the entire hall, as workers rushed through and fro from their stations.

"D-energy identified, Its an avatar …Byakko !''

At that statement, a white-haired man in his teens smiled.

Roppongi crossing 

Hibiki open his eyes that he didn't know had closed during the display of lights .He felt strange .Looking around the field ,he found that he could see much clearer than before .A flash of white and black flickered at the corner of his eye .Turning his head slightly to the side ,he caught sight of a white furred tail covered in black stripes .Instinctively ,he reached up towards his head .A soft feeling of fur ran through his fingers ,his body twitching slightly at the sensitive appendage on his ears being touched. However a low rumble brought him out of his thoughts .His focus was now back onto the monster infront of him.

'I'll deal with the extra body parts later. 'Focusing his energy towards his hands, the feeling of emptiness was replaced with a weight .A sheathed Katana rested on his palm .In a flick of his wrist, the sword was drawn sparks of electricity surrounding the silver blade. Hibiki's eyes narrowed into slits as he sent a murderous glare to the creature that stood opposite of him.

~Chapter End ~

* * *

Please review ! ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

Previously 

'I'll deal with the extra body parts later. 'Focusing his energy towards his hands, the feeling of emptiness was replaced with a weight .A sheathed Katana rested on his palm .In a flick of his wrist, the sword was drawn sparks of electricity surrounding the silver blade. Hibiki's eyes narrowed into slits as he sent a murderous glare to the creature that stood opposite of him.

~Sunday –JPS and Hybirds

In a flash, Hibiki was in the air above the monster slashing waves of electricity at it .Shocks vibrated through the area as the fight between the two heated up. Missiles were shot, following and chasing Hibiki around the field .His tail kept him balance as he leaped from tree to tree .Hibiki charged high voltage electricity through the blade .The blade twinkled in the dark, the sliver blade strengthening with each pulse of electricity pumped in . Hibiki focus on his target, eyes honing in on the exact spot of contact before he leapt in to the air .Like a predator going to for the kill ,the blade descended spot on at the intended spot cutting through the monster like knife to butter .Hibiki swiftly jumped back as in the next second ,the pink blob exploded into an array of flames .

Hibiki watched with solemn eyes at the sight of the still burning truck ,no doubt saddened by the death of his friend .His new appendage forgotten as his focus continued to stay on the accident site .

"HIBIKI !" Hibiki jerked his head so hard towards the sky that it would have snapped if he wasn't from the enhancement he got from the fusion .His face broke into a smile, tears threatening to fall from happiness the moment he caught sight of his friend.

"DAICHI "He greeted earnestly .Io smiled pleased with the sight as she lowered Daichi down. Fairy wings beating hard against the air to slow their descend. 'What a relief .'The boys comforted one another after experiencing such an overwhelming event with one of them close to death's then caught sight of something that was forgotten .He reached out his hand to grab the object of interest .

"ITAI ITAI ! (1)"Hibiki screeched as sparks of pain shot through his body .His white furred ears straightened before drooping down reflecting the unhappiness its owner was feeling. Hibiki grab his tail from the sheepish looking Daichi, rubbing affectionately at the abused tail that was twitching slightly at the base.

''Kuze-kun diajobu ?(2)"Io asked in concern noticing the pout on the other's face though she couldn't help but coo slightly at how the boy was acting like a new-born innocent kitten.

"Sorry Hibiki ."Daichi apologized sincerely, a hand scratching the side of his head .

"Just don't do it again."Hibiki replied, dismissing the awkward atmosphere immediately as the other boy smiled widely at having been forgiven.

"What do we d…."Before Daichi could finish his question, bright lights shone through the darkness, illuminating the entire area .Hibiki's reaction was immediate .His hands shot up towards his eyes to shield them from the intense light .

"Lower the intensity."A female voice commanded .The light dimmed down. Hibiki opened his blue eyes once he felt that the light was dim enough.

"Looks like both fusion is still ongoing."The same voice stated. Then to the side ,a bright flash of white light was seen .Io's wings disappeared signaling the end of the transformation as the timer on the phone reached zero .

"Make it one of them "The voice announced with a hint of amusement. Noticing the looks the 3 teenagers were giving her, she cleared her throat with a cough .

"You're coming with us."

"Wait…What?"

"Who are you?"Hibiki asked as the man and women is yellow uniform approached the three with such caution that he cant help but feel nervous and worried.

"I am Makoto Sako and we are part of JPS also known as Japan Meteorological Agency, Geomagnetism Research Department. "She gestured slightly to the surrounding men and women dressed in a bright yellow ."We would like to have a few words with you back at our Headquarters."

A feeling of cool metal connected with his raw skin sending a shiver down his spine .His katana was taken and so was his mobile loss of the items threw him into panic as he didn't know what Jp's could be up to as well A growl escape from his throat Upon seeing both Io and Daichi being man hauled towards the vehicle .He didn't know why he was acting this way but he had a feeling that the cause originated from the demon he had fused with .

Makoto rose a brow at the resisting teen that had fused with Byakko slightly surprised by the sync between the two due to the defensive cat-like stance displayed. Letting out a sigh as the blue-eyed boy continued his resistance against her men ,growling and scratching ,she issue the command to use the FCC short for Fusion Containment Control .

Hibiki watched with anxiety and curiosity as one of the men approached him a metallic rectangular container in his hands .The contained snapped open .A shiny black collar was a ominous suppressing aura was a first thing that met his eyes .As the collar approached him, hibiki instinctively retreated back ,more accurately his head retreated back as his body was held in a tight grip .The collar snapped on around his neck despite his struggles .A remote control in the other's hand .

"Click "A suppressive feeling swept through his entire being. Hibiki felt his head grew heavy so did his body .he tried to fight the waves of dizziness but as seconds go by it became more of a challenge to stay awake.

Makoto was more than impressed as she watched the boy struggle futility against the demon suppressing aura of the collar .The collar was used to suppress hybrids who went out of control within their personnel whenever they were carelessly allowing their sync rate to exceed the limit set for them to remain sane .To see the boy being able to resist it even for a while was a surprise as many succumb to the aura in a matter of 3 seconds but this boy has been struggling for a minute. However the record couldn't go higher as Hibiki soon succumb to the effects of the collar and slump against the men's hold .One of the man who was restraining him a moment ago, then lifted his leg with an arm carrying the sleeping boy bridal-style before laying him down in the black transport vehicle .Makoto watched with amusement as the other 2 teenagers glare at the men who had just delivered the boy into the van but made no attempts to attack him nor wake up their sleeping companion for the fear they might put him back down again .Instead the two situated themselves at each side of the sleeping boy like loyal guards .Makoto was once again shocked by the friendship between the teenagers .

The vehicles then proceeded to leave the site .As the moonlight illuminated the abandoned sight, a man dressed in red and black with white greyish unruly hair appeared out of thin air, hovering on the roof of the damaged building. Seconds passed in silence before the man spoke.

"This was not what I had intended when I gave humans a way to combat Polaris, but beggars can't be choosers I believe that is what humans use in such a situation. After all I am no king."

xxxx

A lone man with dark blue hair sat on the throne, his blood red coat running down the sites of the armrest of the sit .The grand looking hall filled with golden statutes lavish velvet carpet covering the entire floor and a chandelier converted in exquisite crystals to complete the glamorous view .The man looked no older than twenty but his expression showed maturity. The man stared blankly at the empty halls of his domain waiting patiently for someone to arrive. Steps echoed behind the brown oak doors before they snapped open .A young adult man strode in confidently, gaze meeting the other head on as he walked towards the throne .

"The humans have won the first test."He stated nonchalantly. Then a thoughtful look passed his face.

"Why did you lend them your power? Was it because you genuinely wanted to give them a chance or was because you wanted more people like us ?"The man with green hair with hinge of grey asked questioningly curious of the answer .The man on the throne stayed silently even as minutes passed before he shifted .He turned to the other, his lips moving .A few quiet words were said before the man who posed the question broke into a grin.

"Anything you say Kazuya."

Diet building 

A column of black vehicles entered the basement of the diet building in an orderly fashion .Men in yellow suits were situated at the alighting gate awaiting their superiors to arrive with the new additions .The black doors slide open ,Makoto stepped out before waving over one of the guards that was stationed at the gate .A few words were exchanged before the man retreated .Makoto popped her head back into the vehicle before the back door slide opened .The teenagers took hesitant steps out .Hibiki woke up during the ride over ,his transformation still has 30 minutes left before it runs out .The time on the road was made got use of as they were informed and brief of the current situation including the demon fusion and Nicaea as well as the septentriones .The group was ushered towards the lift .The teenagers found themselves within the depts. Of the diet building ,heading towards to the Jp's headquarters that they didn't know existed within the building until today. The lift door slipped open .

The first thing Hibiki registered when the door opened was the beeping of machines and the dim yellow lightings of the hall filled with computers and yellow suited personnel .A large plasma screen directly in his line of sight .The place looked extremely high-tech with the large amount of digital equipment and professionals whose fingers danced around the keys skillfully .The next thing he registered was a pale looking figure standing infront of him .A smirked evident in his mature face.

The man stared hard at Hibiki .'His gaze is unnerving 'Hibiki thought though not wanting to succumb to the other he locked eyes with the man not intending to back down from the scrutinizing stare .A pleased smile then loomed over the other's expressionless face .

"You're the one who fused with byakko are you not? "The man asked knowingly as he eyes trailed over the inhuman appendage on the other boy.

'If you know then why ask 'Hibiki bit his lips to refrain from retorting at the man's words answering his question with a nod of acknowledgement. The next hour was spent of discussing what they are going to do from now on with Hibiki 'coax' into joining Jps, which prompted the involvement of both Io and Daichi as well. None of them wanted to be separated deciding to stick together to see this to the end .

As Hibiki laid in his bed deep within the halls of the underground facility a single thought replayed repetitively in his mind as the events of the day finally caught up to him .

'Our normal lives just became a lot more interesting, I wonder whether we could even make it out to tell the tale…'

~Chapter End ~

Itai(1) –it hurts

Daijobu(2) –are you okay/alright


End file.
